Something More
by Luci-Marlena
Summary: I’m a 6”5’, tanned, muscled, wolf, and I have nothing to do on a Friday night. I’m sitting on the couch channel surfing, when I hear the news: Leah has a date. The “bitter harpy” of our pack has a date while I’m here watching infomercials for Sham-Wow.


**Disclaimer:** All of the characters, concepts, and anything affiliated with the _Twilight_ saga belong to (their rightful owner) Stephanie Meyer. The rest of the work belongs to me and should not be copied in any way, including translations, without my explicit consent.

Major thanks to Flyaway Dove for Beta-ing this.

Set: Sometime after BD.

_

* * *

_

_Something More_

It's Friday night and I have no plans. I'm a 6"5', tanned, muscled, wolf, and I have absolutely nothing to do on a Friday night. I'm sitting on the couch channel surfing, when I hear the news: Leah has a date. The "bitter harpy" of our little renegade pack has a date while I am here watching infomercials for _Sham-Wow._

This is so sad.

Embry, Quil, and Jake are over at our place. They've practically lived here since mom moved in with Charlie a few weeks back. At first it was cool, like one big happy family… err, pack…. But that was past tense. That's because they just don't leave!

Yeah, sure Quil leaves to see Claire and watch her grow up, to be there for her, and protect her, so he's not bad. Embry is now starting to date, trying to find 'the one', so he's not over as much. But when he's here, all he's doing is getting tips from Leah about what not to say to a girl on a date. Why he went to Leah and not any other girl is a mystery to us all.

Which brings us to Jake. Ah, my pack leader. Truth be told, I was really excited that he'd been coming over frequently, but now I just want him to get the hell out. I have no down time, no time for happy-go-lucky Seth to recharge his optimism batteries. Why? Because Jake practically _lives _here now! He has an Imprint who is growing up faster than Claire, yet he's always _here_. With me and Leah. _Constantly._

I'm beginning to dislike him. I'm beginning to shun my idol, _that's_ how often he comes here. I feel like I'm being smothered by all of his Jake-ness.

Still, since I'm Seth and it's my job to be all happy-go-lucky, I don't say anything to any of them. Which brings us back here, to Friday, to Leah's date. All of the guys are here to wish her luck and to make sure the guy is good enough for her. That basically means they want to intimidate him and make sure the guy won't lay a hand on her on their date. Ah, the positives of having the pack here all the time.

Leah comes downstairs from her room, all dressed up for her date with _Noah._ She's wearing a tight, deep purple dress that stops mid-thigh, and a pair of black high heels (I guess this Noah is tall if she can afford to wear heels). Her short hair is slightly curled, and she's wearing make-up. The one thought going through my mind is: 'Oh dear God, Leah looks like a girl. Not. Good.'

I can't let her been seen in public like that: she's my sister, it's not decent. God, if her date tries anything… I growl at the thought. No, he won't have the chance because she's going to change and remove her make-up. Everything will be fine. I try to calm myself.

"Leah… You look hot!" Quil appraises her.

She smiles, "Thanks Quil."

"Go change. Now," a cold voice orders.

She whips her head in my direction and glares. Did I say that? I don't think I did. I'm happy-go-lucky Seth…I don't think I was dumb enough to have said that out loud.

"No," she says as she glares harder.

I hear movement at my side and see an extremely uncomfortable and upset Jake. I guess he was the one to tell her to change. Thank God he did because I don't think that my eighteen years of living with Leah would protect me from this new, harsh death glare she's now using.

I look at Embry and Quil. They nod, signaling our plan of attack: step back and watch, only get involved if they're close to killing each other. This plan has worked many, many times since our little pack formed. As you can guess, it's very effective.

"Leah, I'm not asking. Go change," Jake commands in a harsh voice.

Leah crosses her arms and snorts, "Yeah, not going to happen Alpha Dearest. I like this dress, Quil likes this dress, and I'm sure my date will like this dress."

As soon as his name is mentioned, Quil shrinks back, trying to escape from Jake's glare that clearly says, 'I blame you. We'll talk about this later.'

"That's what I'm afraid of. We don't want him to get the wrong idea and get too handsy. So go change. Now, Leah!" Jake shouts.

"NO! It's _my_ body so I'll wear whatever I want! Besides, you're not my mother, you can't order me around!," she shouts at him.

"No, I'm your pack leader. You're _Alpha_," he emphasizes.

Before either one of them explodes, the doorbell rings. As if it's some sort of miracle, the fighting stops.

It rings again and no one moves or makes a sound.

Jake and Leah are having a glaring contest, the winner: whoever doesn't blink or spontaneously combust.

It rings a third time, and still neither Alpha nor Beta moves. Getting antsy, Embry goes and answers the door. He politely tells Noah that Leah just finishing getting ready that she'll be there in a minute. As if hearing Noah's name was enough, both Leah and Jake snap out of it and get back to their verbal bashing.

Ah, the joys of verbal fights, you can see who's winning.

Leah grabs her purse and hisses at Jake to butt the hell out and for me to not wait up for her tonight. I shudder at the implication but nod, god knows I don't need Leah to be pissed at me. She plasters a smile on her face and goes off with Noah to their date.

After they leave, Jake looks at us, well more like glares. If looks could kills, Quil and Embry would be dead. He accuses Embry of letting Leah go out on her date and condemns Quil of being supportive of that 'scrap of fabric she called a dress.' He looks at me and raises an eyebrow, expecting me to back him up. I look at him, wide-eyed, and merely nod, I thought Leah and Paul were bad when they were angry, but Jake is much worse. It must be the Alpha blood.

A few calming breaths later, Jake has this delirious smile on his face, kind of like the one he had after he imprinted on Nessie.

"Okay. It's okay. It's perfect, actually," he mumbles to himself.

"Oh God, he's gone insane," Quil whispers mournfully.

"Shut up man!," Embry whisper-yells.

"Yeah, it's got to work," Jake says nodding to himself. He looks up at us and smiles, "Let's go boys! Into the car! We're going on a little field trip!"

**Twenty Minutes and one Jam-packed Complaining-Filled Car Ride Later**

I knew by that stupid smile on his face that something bad was going to happen. I just knew, he didn't look sane.

Our oh-so-brilliant Alpha's plan was to stalk Leah's date to watch as it, quote un quote, 'goes down in flames.' Yeah, what a loving, supportive Alpha. When she phases and sees this, we're so dead. All of us—it doesn't matter that we're family, she'll kill me too. My life was so short, I barely dated, I have so much life to live! Why? Why is fate so cruel as to give me an insane Alpha and a crazy angry sister/Beta?

Right now we're all smushed in a dark corner booth silently watching Leah and her date. Well, silently is a term I use lightly. Quil's whimpering, imagining the pain he'll be in when Leah kills him. He keeps mumbling things to himself like, 'I love you Claire-Bear. I'm so sorry. It wasn't my idea. Jake made me. Don't kill me.' Embry is tapping his foot, his eyes never staying on something for more than thirty seconds, while humming some song from a commercial.

Mini Wheats Wheats Wheats…Damn. Now it's stuck in my head.

I'm interrupted by my Alpha's laughter.

"What's so funny?" Embry asks him.

"He just…Ha! Oh my God! Where did she find this guy! He has no clue...Ha!" Jake chuckles.

The three of are occupied in our own thoughts—more like prayers to God to not allow Leah to kill us when she finds out, because eventually, she will—that we weren't paying attention to her date.

We all started to pay attention after Jake's little outburst.

After a few minutes, I started to see what he was talking about. Her body language was screaming 'Take me away now!' She was slumped in her seat, not paying attention, picking at her food (which is an oddity in itself since we werewolves love our food), muttering a few 'Mhm' and nods once in a while. Who could blame her? The guy was a complete bore. All he keeps rambling about was his job at some law firm I've never heard of. The way he keeps on talking about it makes it seem like sorting mail is a job for superheroes. Like him getting up and going to work every day is so flippin' courageous.

That was when Noah the mail guy decided to eat Leah's uneaten food. We all lost it.

"Twenty says that she'll let it him have at the end of the night for stealing her food and for boring her to death!" Quil bets.

"Nah, she'll sit there and let him take the food. If he tries to do it again with dessert, then she'll rip him a new one," Embry guesses.

"Are you guys nuts?" I ask them. "Leah doesn't _share_ food! Twenty says that she'll call him out on it right now."

Both look at me like I've grown two heads. "What?" I ask them self-consciously.

"Oh our little boy is growing up! He's _betting_ with us Emmy! Our little Sethy-poo!" Quil cries like a proud mother. He and Embry then fawn all over me, murmuring how _proud_ of me they are.

Jake rolls his eyes and says confidently, "Leah will make a sarcastic comment, sulk, mutter to herself something like 'Why do I even bother?' and wait for the night to be over."

"Ha! You're on!" Embry snorts.

We turn our attention back to Leah and use our sensitive hearing to see what she does.

"Oh no, by all means, help yourself! It's not like I ordered it or anything," Leah mumbles sarcastically. Damn, Jake was right.

Mail boy didn't even hear her and just kept on talking and eating Leah's food. Giving up the pretense of paying attention, Leah sighs and looks up at the ceiling and mumbles, "Should I even bother anymore?"

Point number two for Jake.

Jake smiles smugly and mutters something like, "That a girl!" or "That's my girl!" I'm not sure which.

Just as they were about to order dessert, something happened. Something very wrong. Noah, oblivious to how tortured and bored Leah looks, leans over the table and grabs her hand. But he doesn't stop there; no, the dumbass then leans even further across the table, trying to kiss her.

Leah looks beyond shocked, many even a little repulsed, as she leans away from Noah.

Quil is hyperventilating, seeing as he's having a hard time laughing hysterically and breathing at the same time.

Embry smirks and says, "This guy is _so_ dead."

"Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!" I squeak out.

I'm so scared. Oh my God, this guy is so not equipped to handle a pissed off werewolf, let alone a pissed off Leah. He's going to die. He's going to die and Leah's going to go to jail. I'm going to be alone. Alone with the rest of the pack who'll never leave our house! NO! She's the only one who can get them to leave!

I hear someone shout, "NO!"

I look to Leah's table and see Jake towering over cowering Noah. Noah may be tall enough for Leah to be able to wear heels, but Jake is close to inching over seven feet. So, in other words, he's toast.

He's seething and bites out, "Leah, there's a family emergency. We have to go. _Now_."

Leah's face goes from startled, annoyed, angry, to thankful in a flash. She nods gratefully to Jake and tries, and fails, to look apologetic to Noah.

"Sorry, I have to go. My brother's been having mental issues lately. I have to go see if he's alright," she explains to Noah.

"Ouch," Embry mutters.

Quil claps me on the shoulder, "Yeah, sorry man. Didn't know you were having mental issues."

I glare at them, "I hate you both." Why does she always pick on me?

"Oh, okay," he says a bit dejectedly. "Well, we can reschedule for another time, can't we Leah?" he looks at her hopefully.

Leah grabs her purse and flees calling out a, "Nice meeting you!" on her way out.

We pay the bill for our table and rush outside to meet with Jake and Leah.

She spots me and hugs me, yelling, "Hallelujah I'm saved!"

We all laugh, Quil, Embry and I laugh bit hysterically. We're all expecting her to blow up and kill us all any minute.

"God, he was so boring! I was deciding whether I should cut my ears off or cut his tongue out throughout dinner. He would _not _shut up! Especially about his job. I mean he sorts mail, he didn't find the cure for cancer," she rants. Then she sighs and walks to the Rabbit. As soon as she reaches the car, it's as if a switch is flipped.

"Wait, what are you guys doing here? Did you _follow_ me?" she growls.

"Uh…uh," I mumble. Who is she talking to? She just said _you_. Maybe I can get out of this. Ah, optimistic Seth is returning!

"Erm," Embry shuffles from side to side.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Quil whimpers trying to protect his body in any way.

"You did, didn't you?" she glares at us accusingly.

"Yeah, we did," Jake tells her.

Noooooo! Why? Why, Jake, why? She said 'you' as in a singular person, only one of us. Why did you have to say 'we'? Now we're all dead.

"WHY? It wasn't any of your business! I was on a date! _Me._ Not you! You have no right to come down here and ruin my date!" she yells at him.

"Ruin? _Ruin?_ A couple of seconds ago you were shouting 'Hallelujah I'm saved!' I don't think that counts as ruining a date," Jake tells her smugly.

By this point we've drawn a little crowd in the parking lot. Embry, Quil and I have taken our designated viewing seats, the same ones as in every fight. People have started to crowd around the fighting couple. Hm, maybe we should sell tickets…

Jake and Leah either don't notice or don't care the crowd they've attracted. They're right up in each other's faces, egging each other on.

"I came to keep an eye on you," Jake growls.

"Really? I was fine. How was I in any danger?" she laughs, which only seems to piss Jake off more.

"He was no good for you," he seethes.

"How would you know?" she asks him, placing her hands on her hips and raising her eyebrow.

"When you got to the restaurant he didn't take your coat or pull out your chair. He ordered the wine without your opinion. Throughout all the conversation, I never heard him complement on how breathtakingly beautiful you look tonight, not like you could get a word in edgewise with the guy. Not only that, but all he talked about was his job and himself. He never asked you any questions, and even if he did, I'm pretty sure he answered them himself. When you were supposed to order dinner, he ordered it for you. But, being you, you said no and made your own choice," he smiled at her before continuing.

"Even when you were eating, he kept on talking your ear off. He didn't close his mouth when he chewed, and he stole some of your dinner. If he ordered his own plate then he should eat from it. If he was still hungry, then he should have ordered more."

He grabs her hands, "The guy is no good for you if he can't see that you deserve the best. That means complimenting you because you deserve it, even though you look gorgeous in sweatpants and a sweater. Letting you talk because he wants to hear what you say, witty, sarcastic comments and all. Asking questions because he wants to know every little detail about you because he cares."

He takes a step forward, "When you go out to dinner, you should pick out the restaurant. You should feel comfortable enough to go out and grab a burger instead of going to some fancy restaurant," he gestures to the restaurant behind him.

"When you're eating, he shouldn't take your food, but offer his own. If the guy you're out with can't see what you deserve, then he shouldn't be out with you," he finishes looking deep in her eyes.

"But…why do you care? We're not really friends," she says in a small voice.

"No. We're so much more," he tells her and pulls her in a tight embrace.

The crowd sighs a collective "Awww" and a few people start to clap before they all shuffle inside.

I look at Embry and Quil. Embry is smiling softly with a knowing look in his eyes and Quil is fiercely rubbing his eyes.

"Quil…man, are you _crying_?" I ask him.

"NO! I have something in my eye." He keeps rubbing his eyes, sniffling.

I shake my head and chuckle. Embry pats him on the back, smiling.

"There, there Quil. It's alright," he coos.

"But, but… Just look at them," Quil chokes out.

And we look. They're holding onto each other tightly, neither willing to let go. Both look so content in each other's arms, like they belong there, like they fit. I see her smiling a soft content smile, one mirroring Jake's.

Maybe Jake was right. Maybe, together, they are something _more._


End file.
